The One That Understand (You)
by dimpledeer
Summary: KRAY!YAOI, angst, romance Yuka Drabble Dan air mata turun melewati pipi Kris diiringi sesenggukan kecil, dan dia tidak sadar. komen teman-teman /tebar kray/?


**The One that Understand You**

* * *

><p><strong>dimpledeer<strong>

**Yuka**

* * *

><p>Kris meletakkan tasnya yang begitu berat ke sofa empuk berwarna cream di ruang tamu apartemennya. Dengan helaan nafas berat tapi terdengar melegakan, dia menyisir rambut pirangnnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah bekerja memang bisa membuatnya lebih rileks. Dan dia tahu betul siapa yang bisa memahami keadaannya yang sedang pusing ini.<p>

_Kyungsoo._

Kris melebarkan senyumnya saat mengingat saat mereka menyantap masakan Kyungsoo yang begitu Kris rindukan. Sejak mereka putus 8 bulan lalu, ia merasa agak kesepian. Meski sebenarnya dia telah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Namanya Yixing. Dia orang China seperti Kris, dia pandai memasak, baik, ramah dan sangat menyenangkan. Semua terasa ringan bagi Kris saat dia bersama Yixing.

Tapi Kris masih seringkali mengingat Kyungsoo. Kris begitu jatuh dalam pesona pria bermata belo yang begitu polos nan manja itu.

Kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan. Kamarnya... dengan Kyung- ah.. _Yixing_ maksudnya. Kris membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Masih rapi. Kris melihat sekelilingnya. Aneh... sarung bantal dan gulingnya _tidak lagi berwarna ungu dengan gambar unicorn lagi_. Sekarang sudah kembali seperti dulu, putih. Frame foto di atas meja kecilnya pun telah _kosong. _Sebelumnya ada foto ia dan Yixing di sana. Lalu ia tersadar... _sudah tidak ada gitar _yang biasa tergantung rapi di dinding kamarnya. Kris segera bergerak. Dia mengitari kamar, membuka pintu lemari dan mendapati sesuatu... _tidak ada pakaian Yixing lagi_. Kris membulatkan mata tidak percaya... kemudian dengan lemas dia mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur dan mengingat apa yang beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi.

Dia dan Yixing bertengkar. Dia berteriak kasar kepada lelaki yang tadi berada di depannya. Dia _membentak, mendorong _Yixing. Karena Kris _salah_ menyebut nama Yixing dengan... dengan Kyungsoo. Kris sadar, sudah _berkali-kali _dia memanggil Yixing dengan nama itu, tapi Yixing selalu meresponnya dengan _senyum_. Tanpa Kris tahu... Yixing _menangis_ tiap malam di kamar mandi.

_"Gue capek sama lo Xing! Gue capek sama semua peraturan lo!"_

_"Tapi aku cuma pengen kamu kurangin main Kris..."_

_"Lo nggak kayak Kyungsoo... Lo nggak ngerti gue!"_

_'Tes...'_

_"Kita putus."_

_"Hiks..."_

Lalu Kris sadar... itu pertama kalinya dia melihat air mata turun melewati pipi putih Yixing. Jemarinya meremas sprei di kasurnya yang telah berwarna putih, tidak lagi ungu. Warna kesukaan Yixing. Tiba-tiba dia menyentuh sebuah benda tipis yang berada tepat di sisinya. Ia meliriknya sekilas. Secarik kertas.

Tulisan yang begitu familiar itu dengan mudah terbaca oleh indra pengelihatan Kris.

Sebuah surat...

_Dear my sweety,_

_kamu udah makan? jangan makan mie rebus lagi yah... enggak baik buat kamu._

_maaf aku pergi enggak bilang-bilang ke kamu. aku enggak mau liat kamu sedih._

_kalau aku bilang ke kamu, itu malah bikin aku tambah susah buat ninggalin kamu._

_sayang,_

_sekarang aku paham kenapa kamu jarang bales smsku._

_aku sekarang sadar kok... bukan aku yang bisa ngertiin kamu, tapi dia._

_maafin aku yah, akhir-akhir ini aku bisu._

_aku nggak maksud kayak gitu, tapi aku tahu... aku nggak bisa jadi yang kamu mau._

_sayang,_

_tahu nggak? kamu satu-satu yang bisa pahamin aku. tapi..._

_ternyata bukan aku yah yang bisa bahagiain kamu?_

_maaf..._

_maafin aku... aku masih sayang sama kamu, tapi aku nggak bisa paksain perasaan kamu ke aku._

_aku juga... masih butuhin kamu..._

_tapi aku harus lupain kamu._

_aku harus relain kamu milih yang lain._

_sayang,_

_aku sakit tiap kamu sebut nama dia. aku sakit tiap kamu salah panggil. hal itu..._

_bikin aku sadar kalau kamu nggak sayang sama aku... dan semua perasaanku... sia sia._

_aku... harus pergi dari kamu._

_maafin aku sayang, aku turutin kemauan kamu. kita putus..._

_i love you~ _

_ps: kalau mau game jangan lama-lama ya... 3_

_your ex,_

_Yixing._

Dan air mata turun melewati pipi Kris diiringi sesenggukan kecil, dan dia tidak sadar.

.

.

.

.

how was it? .-. jelek? yah saya maklum :'') komen teman-teman ^^ sankyuu


End file.
